Ellilena Xavier
"I am extraordinarily ordinary!" - Ellie speaking to Glamonor Pureheart. Sister Ellilena "Ellie" Xavier-Crawford is a Gilnean Human who has dedicated herself to serving the Holy Light. Originally from Gilneas City, Ellie has followed in her father's footsteps as becoming a priest. She once formerly served with the Lightwardens, however complications with her depression had forced the woman to be expelled from the Lightwardens. She then later moved on to join the Radiant Vigil, in which she recently left. Now, she simply serves as an independant Priestess-In-Training as she searches for a new organization in which she feels more comfortable. During her times in training, Ellilena has been blessed enough to conduct exorcisms and a variety of healing tasks, including aiding in the healing of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus following his attempted assassination. Description For many, Ellilena is fairly simple in her appearance. Her fiery red hair is brushed neatly and unbound and has two simple earrings in each ear lobe, contrasting nicely with her typical white and gold Priestess robes and matching staff. Ellilena looks like any other priest, minus her contacts. Around her neck is perhaps her most ornate item and one of her only pieces of jewelry; a gold and silver symbol of Faol hung from a simple silver chain. It is a common item for Ellilena to wear and is recognized by many of her friends. Ellie has a deep hazelnut eyes and a smooth round face. Ellilena keeps good care of her body and so, has a fairly nice body shape: Neither too skinny or wide, though her body shape is rarely seen to it's full extent due to her robes. Nevertheless, Miss Crawford's twenty-one-year-old appearance is simple, albeit well kept. History Youth Invasion of Gilneas The Lightwardens and Stormwind Ellilena stayed in Darnassus for nearly ten years, who aided her mother in working a small balcksmithing shop. Business was low and so it took a very long time for Ellilena to gain enough funds for a trip to Stortmwind so she could take up a career as a Priestess. When she arrived, Ellilena was but garbed in some basic Gilnean robes and a cheap wooden staff and had almost immediately traveled to the prominent Cathedral of Light. It was there that she met Sir Tavinran Stonefield, who not only helped induct her into the Lightwardens Order, but also helped her in securing teaching of priestly duties and acted as her sole-most friend. The Archbishop's Assassination Only a few days after Ellilena's joining of the Lightwardens, she was thrust into first conducting an exorcism upon a frightened Draenei youth (Her first of the kind), only later to be taking up the role of healing the Archbishop after his attempted assassination during Mother Elestri 'Bookie's ordination. Despite her apparent ineptitude and shock, Ellie aided her sisters in the Light and was of great help in the healing of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus. Once the Archbishop was placed into intensive care and her role was over, Ellie moved on to healing others, including Grand Cleric Losaine Morningray, who ha suffered severe burns from one of the assassins apprehended earlier. From then on, Ellie took up the mantle as being a specialized healer and currently operates as one primarily within the Lightwardens order. Westfall Campaign During the Lightwarden's campaign in Westfall, Ellie found herself taking up any healing positions she could. However, much of the investigation found her useless which spiraled her into a slight depression. She became anxious about her place in all the events, but soon found a use when the Wardens took on the head of the snake... A Traumatic Experience Much of the details are kept hidden of Ellie's traumatic experience, but it was clear that whatever happen had not only scarred her, but also left her pregnant. As the months crawled by, Ellie become increasing depressed and anxious, worried about what the next day would bring. As her bump grew, so did her paranoia. However, things weren't as dark as they seemed. The more her baby grew, the more support she began to realise she had from her fellow Lightwardens. Even the normally distanced Tavinran Stonefield offered what little help he would give, which admittedly meant alot to her anyway. Henry Crawford When the day had finally approached for her son's birth, she was surrounded by Lightwardens and her two only friends (Those she classes as non-work friends). This included her best friend, Tammy Strongarm, and her protector, Mulinello Carrizone. It was the most painful experience she had every taken apart in, but the rewards were so much greater than she could have thought. Little Henry was brought into the world, Dame Forgefire as Ellie's midwife. He was blessed by Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn and adored by all present. He is now often seen around her mother, as she struggles to raise him in a sheltered life, away from the evil which caused his creation. Tion Harrowmire Not two weeks after Ellie gave birth to Henry, she was invited to a charity event held in Westfall. It was there that she revealed her mage crush on the young Paladin named Tion Harrowmire. While Tion agreed that he liked her, he was vastly unsure as to what extent. The two began to court nevertheless. Ellie clearly hopes for a future with Tion; However, it's unsure if Tion shares it... Sledding It was Winter's Veil! And on that day, Ellie was delighted to be introduced to what would become her favourite sport: Sledding. She invited a few friends over to join her on a sledding trip at the Ironforge sloppes, including her Tion, Bishop Popohnia and a Night Elf who's name always slips her mind. They sledded for nearly an hour before things concluded. Since then, Ellie has become an avid sledder and travels to Ironforge every Saturday to sled. Ellie's 21st Birthday On 1st January, 626 K.C., Ellie celebrated her 21st birthday. A large number of her dearest friends arrived to the party, including Tammy Strongarm, Nizmo Trinktop, Oliviana Tate, Mother Bookie and more. The party was held in the small, quiet Mistfall Village within the Vale of Eternal Blossoms and lasted for about two hours. She was amazed at the many wonderful gifts she received such as a beautiful Firewing (Now named Sir Burnington the Third) , three teddy bears, a hug from Mother Bookie, a variety of small pets, a book and much much more. Following the birthday Ellie, Marleve, Marcus and Tammy all went down to a set of springs by the edge of the Jade Forest. Unfortunately, Ellie thought it'd be a nice idea to test her abilities in casting a levitation, so when she did indeed cast the spell on Tion and herself, she soon found the pair of them floating down the river. She fell down the waterfall and nearly drowned, had it not been for the heroic attempts of Marleve and Tion to save her. Tion and Ellie's Breakup Sadly, their courtship was not to last as Tion shortly broke off the relationship following a Lordaeron Liturgy in which Ellie participated in. At the time, Ellie was spiraling into depression due to her single motherhood of Henry. This along wityh the stress of her priestly duties and that as a mother, she caved in and tried several attempts to take her own life as she saw herself unfit for the job. Thankfully, the Light had indeed not abandoned her, and on her third attempt, Merable and Popohnia managed to snap her out of her depression, making her remember to recite the Three Virtues when she felt down. Fired from the Job However, that wasn't enough. Mere hours after her revitilsation, she was evicted from Dawn's Refuge and ultimately the Lightwardens. This didn't help Ellie's case and was a major blow to her self esteem. She saw herself incapable of being a decent healer and could barely return to her duties as a Priestess. Radiant Vigil But hope wasn't too far away. A stranger she met in the Cathedral one morning had told her about a similar organization named the 'Radiant Vigil'. She soon applied and was accepted. The group was a friendly and warm community, but it didn't feel quite as home as she did with the Lightwardens. Correnius Xavier A few days after joining, Ellie stood outside the Cathedral steps, trying to piece everything back together. She was tired and most certainly not in her most cheerful mood. Suddenly, a man approached her, offering a bow and addressing her as, "My Lady", Ellie met who would eventually become her husband. Truthful Kidnapping Not along after the two began openly courting, they were spending some time at Corren's estate. Suddenly, a knock on the manor door notified the two of the arrival of a pair of disguised Truthfuls. They managed to coerce taking Ellie and Henry down to 'Stormwind' in a carriage, claiming that her dear Brother Charles was in immediate medical distress. As the carriage sped away, only then did they remove their disguises and chant their dreaded line, "Great is the Light". Thankfully, he was soon sent a ransom letter demanding over ten thousand gold coins. Despite preferring to send in Army forces, Corren paid the ransom, finally being able to return to his beloved fiance after five stressful days of waiting. Henry was not harmed Marriage Currently As of late, Ellie has been roaming aimlessly as she searches for a place to study. She has recently left The Radiant Vigil, as shefelt like she wasnt an effective edition to their ranks. Yet, she still yearns for a new home which feels as comfortable as the Lightwardens were as she trains with Priests of the order to become one herself. During her time in training, Ellie has taken up several acts of healing, which has led her to begin to specialize in the arts of healing. Ellie has mostly being taking care of her son, Henry Crawford, while also trying to balance her work and unsteady relationship with her Husband, Correnius Xavier. She recently gave birth to twins, Zoe and Jacob, who were born prematurity. Doctors feared that Ellie might die in childbirth, but with sincere prayer, Ellie survived. Personality Ellie is incredibly talkative and can sometimes be exceptionally annoying. However, moodswings are common for the woman and so, one might find her cheerful one minute, and sad the next. Her unpredictability has been both praised and warned against by those who take note. Being a single mother is very difficult for Ellie. She increasingly finds it hard to properly fullfill her motherly duties, alongside her priestly work, which is only heightened with being a single mum. As such, she has recently been subject to fits of moodiness and depression, feeling unable to raise Henry as well as he deserves. Relationships Tavinran Stonefield It's no secret Ellie has feelings for Tavinran Stonefield, but unfortunately, the Paladin never shared them. Tion Harrowmire Though four years older than he, Ellie clearly has a very big crush on the adorable Tion Harrowmire! The two had began to openly court, following the Westfall Charity Event, led by Squire Fiona Cooke. However, after nearly two months of courting, Tion had abruptly ended the relationship, sending Ellilena into a sparked depression which was only made worse by her consistent bullying. Correnius Xavier Correnius Xavier stole her heart the minute they met. A man of honour and chivalry, Ellie felt like a princess around him. However, following their marriage, the happy couple have found an uneasy life, particularly towards Corren, whom values his jobs and close friends over his own wife. Though, she hopes that the anticipated arrival of their twin children will help heal their wounds. Friends and Enemies Friends * Correnius Xavier (Husband) * Tammy Strongarm (Best Friend) * Leliona Bell (Best Friend) * Tavinran Stonefield (Former Crush) * Tion Harrowmire (Former Crush) * Ahnca Elric (Friend) * Ritchard Elric (Friend) * Marcus DeBray (Friend) * Merable Marvie Dawnspark (Friend) * Oliviana Tate (Friend) * Sennally Hallick (Friend) * Mulinello Carrizone (Friend) Enemies * Killuan Coyer (Arch Enemy) * Sir Brooks Fordrien (Enemy) * Adeline Crawford (Unfriendly) * Valdarion Smite (Unfriendly) * Rurhan Nash (Unfriendly) Trivia * For security purposes, Ellilena recently bought an Alterac Revolver, which she keeps at home in the manor. She may sometimes take it with her when travelling or on missions. * Ellie has Contacts, though she is considering returning to glasses. * She's also left handed. * Ellie has often displays the emotional capabilities of a six year old. Gallery EllilenaConcept1.jpg|Concept Picture for Ellie Ellie2.PNG|Ellie healing the Archbishop! LW-Westfall1.PNG|Ellie during the Lightwarden's joint campaign with the Stormwind Silver Hand. EllieAndTion1.PNG|Ellie and Tion together at a sledding trip. Ellie1.PNG|Ellie with Tion...Again. Ellie2-0.PNG|Another concept picture of Ellie. Ellie3.PNG|Updated concept picture. EllieSig3.png|Ellilena's official signature. Category:Crawford Family Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Lightwardens Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:House of Ebonbane